The Amazing SpiderMan: The Hunter and the Hunted
by Mr.Jackson1997
Summary: Peter Parker has just about gotten use to being Spider-Man, but now a predator stalks him. Kraven the Hunter is a man who has captured and killed more prey then hairs on his head. Gwen is worried about Peter's well being, insisting that he take off his mask and never put it on again. How will the new superhero fare with a extremely dangerous hunter and a worried girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

It was a scorching day in Africa. The gazelles and the lions were about. The female lions were on the prowl, looking for their prey. The gazelles were cautious, trying not to be the prey. They kept their heads up, looking around for their predators. Meanwhile a lioness stared down the herd, trying her best to spot the weakest gazelle. She steadily crept forward, keeping her head and back low. Everything was silent. Then all hell broke loose.

The lioness leapt from the high grass, as did the other female lions hunting for food. She ran forward with grace, watching which gazelle would slow down first. She scanned the herd and found the weakest gazelle. She leapt upon it sinking her teeth into its hide. Her unrelenting jaws would not let go. The gazelle wailed out in pain as it took its last intake of breath.

Unbeknownst to both predator and prey was another beast that stalked them both. It watched from a lone tree, keeping silent as to stay unknown. As soon as it saw the lioness let its guard down it took this as its chance. It leapt from the tree and moved with a speed almost unnatural. It let out a wail as this unknown hunter plunged his knife into the lion's side.

The hunter twisted his blade and stood up to observe his kill. The sides of his lips curled up into a smile as he picked up his prey with one arm easily.

"You are not even worthy of my talents, but even a hunter must eat." He said to the dead lion. He picked up the gazelle with the other arm and slung it over his shoulder. He walked far to his home and began to work on skinning the animals.

"My love, you have returned!" a woman says, running from the rather large home. She embraces the hunter as he stands to meet her.

"Calypso, my love," he says, leaning his head back to look at her. Calypso had dark brown skin, and long hair. She wore bracelets on her arms and legs and beads in her hair.

She is beautiful, thought the hunter, no one can match her.

Calypso pulled back from the hunter and smiled, "There is something I must show, my love." She said as she grabbed his hand and guided him into their home. She led him down into the sub level of their home where she opened a wooden door with strange markings on it.

"I have found of a way to aid you in your hunts." She said as she showed him a small vial of a strange blue liquid. "I have made this for you darling."

The hunter stroked her face and then took the bottle to admire it. "What is it, my dear?" he asked simply.

"It's a potion that will make you as fast as a cheetah and as strong as a lion. Any prey you desire will be yours." She replied, holding him close.

The hunter looked at her and smiled a smile that only she could bring out of him.

"But my darling, what can outrun me. I am the most talented hunter in the entire world. Nothing can evade me. I do not need this." He said back. The narcissism of the comment made Calypso draw back a little.

"There is one who might say different." Calypso retorted. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out a piece of paper, "Do you see this man? He is a strange mixture of both man and spider. He's been able to evade every attempt made to capture him."

The hunter scanned the piece of paper. A sketched photo of a man with big eye triangular eyes and strange lines crisscrossing over his body took up most of the paper. The hunter saw him as more of a fool then a threat. He was barely worth his time.

"Darling, he isn't much of a threat. I have been able to tell what a threat was, and this man-bug is an annoyance at the most." The hunter said. He slightly guffawed at the idea this creature was able to escape capture.

Calypso sighed and narrowed her eyebrows. "A man who goes by the name of Jameson has offered a generous reward for this creature."

"Then this Jameson you speak of is as much of a fool as this bug you waste my time with." The hunter retorted.

"He possesses powers of which neither you nor I have seen the likes of. He sticks to walls and swings from a web which sprouts from his wrists." She said, still trying to gauge his interest.

"He sounds like a regular spider which I could easily squash beneath my boot." The hunter replied.

Calypso started to realize that she was most likely not going to be able to win this argument by trying to convince him about this man.

"Then why don't you, great and mighty hunter?" she teased, "Or is Kraven the Hunter too afraid of a little spider to even attempt to find him?"

"Watch your tongue, Calypso." Kraven warned. He hated his skills being called into question, especially by his own love.

"Then hunt him down, darling. If he is of no threat then he should be an easy hunt. The money itself will be rewarding." Calypso said trying to gauge him into her trap.

Kraven slowly mulled it over. This creature would be an easy hunt and even though he wouldn't be worth the money it would be an easy payment.

"Alright then, my love," Kraven answered, "I will go on this hunt. And this…Spider-Man, will fall to the might of Kraven!"


	2. Chapter 2

I swung through the New York city skyline, doing amazing acrobatic skills and what not. I shot a web and swung high into the sky. I shot another web and yanked tightly on it, propelling myself forward with intense speed. I swung around a flag pole and flew high into the air upon release, clinging onto the building with my handy dandy sticking to walls thing I've got going on for me there.

I surveyed the streets of New York and tried to find a crime, or just something that would disturb the peace.

'Come on,' I thought to myself, 'this is New York. If there's not a crime happening every five minutes then I don't know what could have happened to this place.'

Just then, the good ol' Spidey Sense started to tingle.

"Yes!" I cried out loud. I followed the tingling sensation going on in my head to the source of the danger. What I saw did not disappoint. It was a woman about to get mugged by a creepy looking guy with a really weird face tattoo.

I quickly pulled out my camera and set it to rapid shutter. I then set it on a lamp post and stuck it there with my webs.

"Come on lady! Just give me the bag!" He said, as he was trying to struggle the bag away from her.

The woman scratched him hard with her nails right along cross his face. He yelped out in pain.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it then, bitch!" the mugger said as he reached for a gun and pointed it at her.

I shot my web out and it attached itself his gun. I yanked it back caught it back handed.

"I thought it was common sense never to bring a gun to a web fight." I joked as I tossed the gun to the ground after unloading the clip.

"I don't have time for you!" He said as he backed away a little bit. He brought out a second gun from under his shirt.

"How many guns do you have, man?" I asked. He didn't want to answer so he just shot at me.

I easily dodged the bullets and took him out by giving him a swift kick to the groin and a powerful elbow to the back.

I picked him up by his collar and pointed him towards the camera. I put my head close to his and said light heartedly, "Say cheese!" I said right before the camera flashed.

I webbed him up and told the woman to call the police. "Thank you Spider-Man. Thank you so much. You just saved my life."

'Really? I never noticed' I thought to myself. I try not to heckle the citizens but it's hard to do sometimes. I'm a heckler.

I jumped up to the light pole and grabbed my camera. I then swung over to the next building and looked through all the photos that had been taken. There was one of me pulling away the gun and of me knocking the mugger on his face. I hadn't taken any good pictures of Spider-Man yet but these would have to do before somebody else beat me to it.

Leaping from the small three story building I was on, I swung over to an abandoned warehouse and made a quick change out of my suit and into my street clothes.

There had been a lot of buzz lately about Spider-Man and all the news paper wanted the first decent picture of him. I tried so many other places but they wouldn't hire a seventeen year old kid. Only place I didn't try yet was the Daily Bugle. I needed this job to get some extra money. I've been itching to take Gwen to someplace nice for a date but never have been able to do so since I'm dead broke. Surprisingly, there's not much you can do with your girlfriend when you have no cash.

I've heard a lot of rumors about the head of the Daily Bugle. Mostly of stuff about how he's really stubborn and hard headed, but I decided to judge for myself.

I made my way up to the top floor and walked steadily to his office.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A young woman, maybe in her mid twenties, was sitting in a desk closest to the head's office.

"Oh no, I'm good." I tried to walk by but she stopped my again.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Jameson?" she inquired.

"Umm…no. I just wanted to show your boss some photos." I said, feeling kind of stupid.

"I can see that." She said, gesturing to the envelope I had in my hands. "I'm sorry Mr…"

I paused for a quick second, "Peter. Peter Parker."

"Well, Mr. Parker, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait in line to see Mr. Jameson." She gave me a bit of a sad smile like she was genuinely upset that I couldn't just walk in.

I looked back to see a line of about five people waiting in front of Mr. Jameson's office. I hung my head. 'Great, now I have competition.' I thought to myself.

"Sorry," the lady said. I looked at her name tag. Betty Brant.

"It's alright, Ms. Brant." I said.

I started to make my why to the back of the line until she said, "Please, call me Betty." I smiled a little bit and nodded and then I took my place in the back of the line.

. . .

My Spider senses should have gone off as soon as I stepped into the line. I saw people coming out of his office crying or nearly screaming their heads off, cursing. I almost dreaded my turn. I poked my head in and was immediately assaulted by a hail of unkind words.

'What do you think you're doing kid? Either get in here or get out! I don't need you wasting my time!" Jameson screamed.

He was leaning back in his chair, his eyes like those of a vulture, waiting for its prey to die. He had lines of gray appearing around the side of his hair and a Hitler type looking mustache except this was a bit bushier. He had a mean looking face, which correctly portrayed his personality.

I slowly walked in and sat down in the chair opposite of him. I just stared at him waiting for something to happen.

"You gonna show me those pictures!" He yelled, gesturing at my envelope.

I snapped into action. "Oh right! Sorry." I said fumbling to open the envelope. I laid the pictures in front of him and sat back, hoping that he wouldn't go off on me and lose his head.

He studied them for a long while, raising an eye brow at a few of them. He picked up the one of me elbowing the mugger in the back while he was hunched over.

"Beating up the civilians as usual!" Jameson said.

I cocked my head to the side. Beating up the civilians? I just saved the woman's life!

"What do you mean? The woman was all the way over there." I said, pointing at the woman who was in the far left corner.

"I'm talking about the guy, Captain Obvious! Probably beating up on that poor woman's boyfriend. Kids these days! They think they know everything!" Jameson snapped.

I shook my head in aggravation. Jeez, you think he could at least stop the yelling.

"So what do you think these are worth?" I asked.

Jameson scanned them over again. He took forever just to look at one picture! Finally he set them down and said, "I'll pay you about twenty bucks."

My heart sunk. Twenty bucks isn't enough to take to people to the movies. I had promised Gwen I would be able take her somewhere and I haven't been able to keep that promise.

"That's all you can offer?" I said, shocked.

"All I can offer? That's more then they're worth, kid!" He replied.

"I'd say about fifty and that's less then they're worth." I argued back. I saw the vein in his temple throbbing so much I thought it might explode at any moment.

"You have some nerve!" He replied. He looked at me and looked at the pictures again.

"Forty. Does that sound good to you? You won't whine and complain anymore?" He said in a very insulting tone.

At least he was compromising. I nodded and accepted the money.

"Does this mean I've got the job?" I asked.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. Then he started to laugh so hard I thought he would tip over in his chair. "You're serious?" He barely got it out between his fits of laughter.

I nodded slightly and his smile faded. "Know what? I'll cut you some slack. You bring me photos of the wall crawling menace and I'll pay you what they're worth. That alright with you?" He said getting up and lighting a cigar.

I nodded and picked up my camera to go. Just then my spider sense started to go off. I surveyed the room, looking for the threat. What could threaten me in here? Jameson is more of a nuisance than a threat and it never went off when I came in.

"What are you looking for? You got what you came in here for! GO!" Jameson yelled.

I opened the door to leave and immediately a man walked in. This guy was well muscled and had veins popping out like crazy. He had a thick mustache and beard combo and messy black hair tied back into a pony tail. He walked right past me not even bothering to take care of watching where he was going as he hit my shoulder.

He snapped his head towards me and said in a deep voice with a Russian accent, "Watch it, boy."

This guy was no photographer and certainly no employee. I watched him enter the room. He carried himself with such pride I almost respected him. Then again, he hit my shoulder and that kind of rubs me the wrong way.

He placed his huge hands on Jameson's desk and stared Jameson down. Jameson surprisingly retained his angry attitude and demanded, "What do you want, I don't have time for this!"

The man narrowed his eyes and spoke with a deep voice and a clearly recognizable Russian accent, "I'm here to offer you my services."

"Too bad! I just hired a new photographer." Jameson sassed back.

The man slammed his fist on the table and Jameson stepped back a little. "Watch who you are talking to, you imbecile! You are speaking to Sergei Kravinoff, best hunter in the entire world. I have come to fix your little problem with an annoying bug."

'Annoying bug?' I thought, 'wait…uh oh.'

Jameson almost became as giddy as a school girl. He flashed a huge smile and laughed. "You really think you can hunt down Spider-Man?" He asked. It was almost like seeing a little kid watch his dad fix a broken toy.

"He will be easy game. No more than an ant beneath my boot." Sergei said.

"I'll pay you whatever you want! As long as you bring him to justice! Some people think he's a hero! But the smart people of the city know better, like you and me! You and I are going to be good friends!" Jameson said with glee.

Sergei laughed a bit. "If we are to be friends, then please, call me Kraven."

Kraven. I had heard that name before. I can't remember where, though.

Jameson shook his hand and slapped his back. I didn't want to interrupt this friendship festival any longer so I showed myself the way out. I decided to take the faster way home and swing there. I pulled the mask over my head and put my street clothes into my book bag.

I leaped from the Daily Bugle and swung high above the busy streets below. It was just nagging at me as to who Kraven was. I had heard someplace before. Maybe it was the on news or something, I don't know for sure, but I was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

I swung onto the roof of my home and quickly pulled my street clothes over my suit and pulled the mask off of my head. I jumped from the roof into the tree and down onto the sidewalk.

I stepped onto the porch and opened the door to go inside. Aunt May was in the kitchen pouring over the bills.

"Hey Aunt May." I said as I looked in the refrigerator for something to eat. I'd been starving all day. I had to skip lunch to stop a crime that was happening a block away.

"Hello Peter." Aunt May said. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as I turned around from the fridge with an apple in my hand

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"I've been taking pictures for the newspaper. I got a job at the Bugle." I announced to her.

"Oh Peter! That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you." She replied. She got up to hug me. I could see she was a little wobbly on her feet. She must have been sitting down for a while, just looking at the bills.

"You okay Aunt May?" I asked her as I saw her sit back down. I sat down next to her and looked at some of the bills. We've got to stop using so much electricity. This bill was crazy expensive.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this Peter. Ever since-" she started to choke up a little, "ever since your Uncle Ben died I've been having a rough time with these bills."

I looked at her. She looked so tired and could barely keep her eyes open. She needed some serious rest.

"I can help pay." I said. She looked up at me immediately and started shaking her head.

"No. I can't take money from you Peter." She snapped.

Aunt May always took care of me. She always put me first before her interest. Now it was time to return the favor. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the forty dollars and laid it on the table.

"It's not taking from me if I give it to you." I said. Gwen would have to wait another time for that date I promised.

Aunt May looked at me and her eyes started to water. She reached across the table to hug me again.

"You are such a darling, Peter. You are just like you're father. You're always looking out for someone else." She whispered. She kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

I got up and took a bite of my apple. It feels good to help somebody without having to punch someone in the face.

I walked up the stairs and into my room where I sat down in front of my lab top. I opened the lid and waited for it to boot up. Once it did, I immediately got online and typed in 'Sergei Kravinoff'. Results popped up like weeds.

I almost immediately remembered who he was. I had seen him on the news. He was the famous hunter who had caught a whole bunch of rare animals, some illegally.

He had been arrested once before for poaching an endangered species, but not before assaulting several officers. It took eight guys to finally take him down. He is borderline psychotic and has a serious anger problem.

I did my best to find out what else I could about this guy. He apparently doesn't use guns to hunt his prey as he thinks long range weaponry is for cowards. Plus he says he loves a challenge. Can't blame him for wanting to be fair, I guess.

I wasn't so sure whether or not I should watch out for this guy. He wasn't a super powered freak looking to take over the city and yet he was hunting me. Then again, so was the NYPD. Why should this guy be any different? I decided to just make it caution instead of a priority, this guy couldn't do any real harm to anyone besides himself.

I closed to lid of the lap top and looked out of the window. It was going to get dark soon and I needed to make my nightly run of the city. I snuck out of the window and started to make my way towards the city. I pulled my hood up as a way so nobody I knew in the neighborhood would recognize me.

After walking a few blocks from Queens I found an alley. I made sure no one was looking at started to scale the wall, putting one hand before the other as I went higher and higher up the building. I pulled off my regular clothes and pulled on my mask. I had tapped into the police frequencies with my phone an had been able to hear the crime reports.

I listened to reports. First one was a store robbery. I swung over to the location with lightning speed and landed on a lamp post. I quickly set up my camera and jumped into action. Within only a few seconds I had the thief wrapped up and the money returned.

Second was a man who had broken into a house and was on the run. I zipped over to the location and followed my Spider-Sense to his location. He panicked when he saw me and nearly dropped the valuables. I swung by him and grabbed for him, picking him up by his arm. I webbed him in mid air and hung him up on a lamppost for the police.

All in all, there wasn't much going on. It was a very quiet night in New York. I decided just to swing around and see what I could find, if anything.

I shot web towards a building and swung high into the sky, the air whistling pass my ears. I just loved the sensation I got from swinging. It was like nothing else I've ever experienced before. The feeling of weightlessness I got when I was airborne just seems so comfortable. I feel as though nothing could harm me while I was swinging. So how do you think I felt when I got knocked out of the sky?

I was half way through the air when my spider-sense started to tingle. I didn't have enough time to look around before someone rammed straight into me. The wind was immediately knocked out of me on impact. I fell onto the roof top of a small building, landing straight on my back, of course.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're going when you're flying through the sky!" I manage to say while trying to catch my breath.

I get up onto my feet and look up to see the most ridiculous looking guy I've seen in a while. He had a bear chest which was only covered by a strange looking fur vest, which would've past for 'not so freaky' had he not been wearing skin tight pants that showed off some…unnecessary parts, along with knee high fur boots.

"Umm…just go shopping?" I asked.

He leaped towards me but my spider-sense warned me of the oncoming attack and I leaped to the side but was able to grab onto his arm. I swung him around and released hoping he would at least hit something. Instead he flipped and landed on his feet sliding backwards only a little.

"You're not as much of a challenge as the editor said you be." He said. The Russian accent and the deep voice was unmistakable. Kraven.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." I mimicked his Russian accent. I saw him narrow his eyebrows a bit, but other than that it had no affect on him.

He lunged again, his arms outstretched. I flipped forward and shot a web at him trying to subdue him but he slipped away. As soon as I landed, he swept my legs from out under me and jumped towards. I kicked him backwards over my head and quickly jumped to me feet. But again he leaped at me. I leaned way back as he soared over my head.

"You keep jumping at me. Doesn't it get boring?" I joked.

Kraven growled a bit to show his anger. Well, now I know he doesn't have much of a sense of humor. He got into a fighting stance which I haven't seen before. He stepped forward and threw a punch at my head which I flipped backwards out of, but he stepped forward again and grabbed my shoulders and kneed me in the stomach. I was knocked back only to be kicked in the chest and knocked flat on my butt. Kraven lunged forward and started wailing on me. I kept putting my arms up to block his punches but every once in a while he got me in the face. I webbed him in the face while he brought his fist back to hit me again. I was able to roll over and jump back to make some distance from me to him. He ripped off the webbing from his face and stared me down.

This guy can keep up with me…easily.

"I'm disappointed, Spider-Man. All these rumors about you being unstoppable, yet, you've barely put up a fight." Kraven teased.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be making jokes." I retorted.

Kraven growled at me like a trapped animal, only I was the trapped on in this situation.

"Oooo, scary!" I said in a very sarcastic tone.

Kraven ran forward only he wasn't as graceful as he was before. He had no style in his attack, only rage. It was at that moment I remembered his weakness. He has an extreme anger problem. What else should I do besides take the initiative to exploit it?

I jumped way back and shot as many webs as I could at him. He dodged them easily but grew angrier and angrier. He rushed forward and I flipped behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. As soon as he turned around I zipped to the other side of the rooftop.

"Why not stay in one place and fight like a man?" Kraven challenged.

"No. I think I'm good moving around. It keeps me alive longer." I taunted.

He dashed at me and tried to grab me. I rolled over his back and slapped him in the back of the head. He tried to turn around but I flipped backwards out of his reach. Just to add insult to injury, I said, "Oh…so close."

"Enough of this! I'm going to take you down once and for all. Say good bye to your last day of life, Spider-Man!" Kraven said furiously.

"Can we schedule that for next week? I've got a guy I need to talk to about a new red and blue spider outfit." I said.

Kraven whipped out a hidden blade from the inside of his boot and brandished it around before pointing it straight at me.

My eyes widened under my mask. I did not see that coming.

He dashed at me and slashed at me head, I leaned to the left. He hacked at me left shoulder; I leaned over to the right. Finally, he tried for a stab which I stepped back from.

Kraven became furious and just started hacking and slashing at will. He was becoming so fast I could barely keep up.

Then he got too fast.

I leaned back from his attack but found an opening and slashed me deep on my thigh. A sharp sense of pain ran up my thigh as soon as his blade sliced my thigh. I yelped out loud and tried to jump back. Pain barely permitted me too. Kraven found his confidence again and started rushing me.

I needed to escape quickly, but Kraven wasn't allow it. He blocked every attempt I made to get away by knocking me down or rushing me with intense speed. I couldn't jump away without my thigh hurting me. I needed to subdue him long enough for me to get away.

I kept firing webs at his arms and legs to slow him down, but it's wasn't doing me much good. He kept slashing free.

"You can't stop me Spider-Man! I am Kraven, the greatest hunter to have ever lived." Kraven gloated.

At that moment I took my chance. While he was busy gloating, I took the opportunity to web him up even more. I didn't go easy either. I made sure he was completely subdued, getting him from all angles. It would hold, but not for long as he was already slashing through the web.

I slowly started my run off the building and took one giant leap despite the humongous shock of pain and started to swing away from that madman.

"You may have gotten away Spider-Man, but I will capture you, one way or the other!" I heard him say from behind me.

Sure, as long as that's a long ways away.

I swung from building to building swinging low instead of gaining my usual height. It was lucky I did because when I was only a few blocks away from home I ran out webbing. I tried for another web line but the weak squirt sound meant I was out. I fell the ground right in front of a group of kids.

"Holy crap! Spider-Man are you okay?" one of them asked.

I got up and leaned on one knee. One of them came over to me to help me up, but I held up a hand. "I'm alright. Thank you." I said.

I walked he rest of the way home, making sure to steer clear of busy streets. I got some weird looks from citizens but I didn't care. I was beaten and I didn't feel too good. The wound would heal itself due to my slightly faster regenerative powers. But it would take maybe three days before I would be completely okay again.

I finally made my way home and climbed into my room. Aunt May would be asleep, and I didn't want to wake her. I stripped off my suit and set it in my bag. I snuck down stairs to find a patch to put over my wound so I wouldn't bleed to death. I catiously made my way back up stairs and then collapsed on to my bed. I looked at the clock. It was 3:06 AM. I had about three more hours until I had to go to school. Might as well get some sleep while I could. And in the next few seconds, I was.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I never feel too well. I usually stay up late on my nightly runs of the city and those take up most of my sleep time. But last night got a little out of hand. I had a pounding headache and a lot of bruises from my fight with Kraven. I woke up at six to get ready for school which started in two hours and I could just tell this day wasn't going to be an easy day. Then again, it never is.

I had forgotten to do my homework last night so I had to rush to get it done today. I quickly jumped into the shower, trying to wash away the pains of last night. I checked the cut on my thigh. It was coming along but it still hurt a bit.

I quickly dried off and pulled a T-shirt over my head and pulled my jeans onto my legs. I picked up my bag and looked inside for my suit. I checked where Kraven's blade slashed my thigh. There was a huge gash in it, but I would have to stitch it together later; right now I needed to get to school.

I ran down the stairs and opened the refrigerator. I grabbed the milk and found some cereal in the cupboard. I wolfed down my breakfast, hoping for Aunt May to still be in bed. I didn't want her to see my bruises. She had enough worries and I didn't want to be one of them.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started on my way to school. I was dead tired and felt like falling down on the sidewalk right then and there. But that doesn't get me a passing grade in my classes, so I had to keep going.

I didn't dare try to swing to school. I was pretty sure Kraven was still on the lookout for me and I didn't think I could take another beating like that.

I finally made it to school. I wasn't late, fortunately. In fact, I had fifteen minutes before I had to get to class. And there was just one special person I wanted to spend that time with. I walked to her locker and found her standing there, fiddling to open her lock.

"Let me help you with that, Miss." I said, mimicking a cliché superhero tone.

I saw her turn around and look at me. She was the most stunning girl I had ever seen in my entire life. Her blonde hair was tucked behind her ears which for some reason just looked exceptionally amazing today. Her hazel eyes stared up into mine and I nearly melted away. In front of me stood Gwen Stacy, the most beautiful girl this world has ever seen.

I smiled at her and opened her lock for her. She smiled back and giggled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I joked.

"Yeah, right here." She said. I didn't know what meant until she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were so soft I didn't ever want the kiss to end. But unfortunately it did.

All I could do was smile. It was impossible for me not to when I'm with her. When she's happy, I'm happy. When she's sad, I'm sad. Suddenly I saw the smile fade away from her face. A million things went through my mind before I realized what was actually going on. I consciously became aware of the bruises on my face.

"Peter, what happened?" She said as she took my hand and sat me down on a bench.

"I'm fine; I just got into it with some whacko last night." I said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"These are really bad Peter. What really happened?" she inquired.

I couldn't lie to her. It was almost impossible for me to. "Okay…promise not to freak out?" I asked.

"I promise." She said replied.

"Scouts honor?" I said. I was trying to avoid the question for as long as I could. I didn't want her worrying about me.

"Just tell me, Peter!" She demanded.

I sighed. I took her hands in both of mine and looked her in the eyes.

"Yesterday, I was at the Bugle trying to sell some photos. Then some guy who calls himself Kraven came in and said he was willing to hunt down Spider-Man for a reward." I spewed out.

"What! Peter why didn't you call to tell me about this earlier?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus, I knew you would freak out." I said, shying away a little.

"Well, of course I would freak out to something like that! He's the one who did this to you isn't he?" She said, holding my chin and inspecting my bruises.

I pulled her hand down and nodded my head slightly. "How many people did he have with him to be able to do this to you?" She asked.

"Umm…it was just him." I said quietly. Her eyes grew wide.

"He did this to you by himself?" She asked.

"In my defense, he's got a pretty mean right hook." I said.

Gwen just rolled her eyes at me.

"Gwen. Please don't worry about this too much. I'll be fine. I'll be careful." I said, trying to reassure her that I would be fine. She wasn't having any of it.

"Peter, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want someone else I love die." She said, starting to choke up.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. Not so long ago her father, Captain George Stacy, was killed by the Lizard. With his last dying breath he said that he didn't want me to see Gwen anymore as it could put her in danger. I still wonder if I made the right choice in ignoring his wishes.

She turned her head away from me trying to hide her inevitable tears. I wrapped my arms around her, doing my best to comfort her.

Then the bell rang. I took her by her hand and led her to our first hour biology class. I sat her down and seated myself next to her. She wiped away some of her tears and looked at me, and put on a brave smile. She does so much to stay strong, yet all I can do is hug her and tell her it's going to be alright when I know it won't be.

I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying at all the entire class hour. I just remembered that night on top of OsCorp Tower. Captain Stacy was bleeding horribly bad. He was going to die and I knew he was. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was happening. The amount of anger I felt. Another person had died on my account. I could have saved him had I been faster, but I wasn't. From that night on, I promised myself that no one else would die. Not while I was around, and I planned for it to stay that way.

Before I knew it, first period was over. All of what we had covered was on the board and I completely missed it. I scrambled to write down the notes before the biology teacher, Ms. Ritter, erased them all for the next class.

"Maybe you should pay attention next time, Parker." She said, as she was erasing the notes. I was only half way finished.

I just nodded my head. I didn't want to get in trouble for a snarky comment to the teacher.

Gwen nudged me with her elbow and offered to allow me to copy her notes. I kissed her on the cheek and thanked her.

I took her hand and we rose to get out of class together but Ms. Ritter stopped us.

"Gwen you can go. I need to talk to Peter for a quick second." She said.

I let go of Gwen's hand flashed a smile at her and walked over to Ms. Ritter's desk.

She waited a minute and started to speak. "Peter, you're a smart kid. Why are you failing my class?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've got a lot of my mind right now." I said simply.

"You need to get biology on your mind. I don't want to see you fail, Peter. I see you come in here, looking tired and worn out. What do you do that keeps you away from your homework?"

She was asking too many questions that I didn't think I could answer. I wanted so bad to just be able to get good grades and not have to be in this conversation right now.

"I'm trying. I don't want to fail. I just have been." I said. That was probably the weakest excuse I've ever come up with and I knew Ms. Ritter knew it too.

"I don't want to see you fail, Peter. I'm going to give you some extra credit and I want it done by Thursday. Otherwise they will not show up on your report card." She said as she looked through her cabinets for the extra credit papers.

She handed them to me and I gratefully took them. "Thank you." I said.

I thought for a quick second I saw just a flash of a smile flicker across her face. I could tell she didn't want me to fail, and I didn't want to let her down.

"Alright let me write you a pass and I'll send you on your way."

. . .

I made it to gym and into my gym uniform just in time to get into the lineup to be picked for basket ball. I stood next to the other guys who were at least a good six inches taller than I was. The gym teacher was picking the teams today and I got teamed up with some of the more, how should I say, unathletic students. There were a few members of the basket ball team but not enough to keep up with the other team.

All in all we didn't do too well. I could have easily won it all by myself, but like I said I can't go showing off otherwise people might get suspicious.

After getting back into the locker room I sat down on the bench only to have my hair tussled by someone much taller than me. I turned around to see Flash Thompson standing behind me with a big grin on his face.

Flash used to bully me a lot. I was his main target because I was really quiet and stayed away from most of the other students so no one would care if he messed around with me. But lately he's been nicer and not so rough anymore. Not to me, not to anyone actually. Although he still calls me Parker instead of Peter.

"Hey Parker," he said.

See?

"What's going on, Flash?" I said.

"Nothing too important, bro." he said leaning up against the locker. I nodded my head and turned to look at the clock to see how much more time we had until we had to go.

"Parker, what happened to your face, dude? It looks like someone was beating you up or something. Don't worry man, if you need help I've got your back." He said.

I was proud to hear that Flash was there to help me if I needed help. But I'm pretty sure even the captain of the basket ball team couldn't help me fight off a crazed hunter.

"Thanks Flash, but I'm okay." I said with a smile.

"You sure?" he replied.

I put on a cocky grin and said, "Please, I'm Peter Parker. Anybody who tussles with me is in a world of hurt."

Flash laughed a bit. I could tell he thought I was still same old Peter Parker but he was willing to help me if I needed it.

The bell rang and I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I stepped out of the locker room and went to go find Gwen. I walked her over to her third hour class and then went to mine. I was able to focus a lot better during class this time around. I don't know what it was, but it certainly made the rest of my day.

. . .

Luckily I didn't have to skip lunch this time. I was able to sit down and actually eat. Gwen sat down next to me and smiled.

"We still on for that date?" she asked me.

I had completely forgotten about it! I had so many other things on my mind it completely slipped right by me. I didn't want to tell her about not being able to take her somewhere because she seemed so excited about it when I told her, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Gwen, I've gotta be honest. I had the money but I gave it to Aunt May to help with the bills." I said.

Gwen smiled and kissed my check. "You're so sweet Peter Parker. It's okay. Maybe another time?" She said.

I nodded and agreed. I need to make it up to her somehow, though. 'I'll figure it out later' I thought.

The rest of the day went by swimmingly. I didn't have to skip any classes; I got all my assignments written down; I got all my notes. Everything seemed fine. Nothing would knock me out of the sky today. I even had a few Spider-Man photos for Jameson from the night before I fought Kraven. I decided I would go there after school let out.

. . .

After the final bell rang I walked Gwen home. We didn't have much to talk about so it was a very silent walk home. I kissed her good bye and told her I would call her later. I then made my way to the Daily Bugle. Luckily I didn't have to stop any crimes as there was none.

I walked in to the building and made my way to the top floor. I made my way towards Jameson's office until I heard someone, "Hey Pete."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Betty. I smiled and replied back. "Hey Betty." I didn't know when we became so friendly but it was nice, though.

"You might want to get in there quick. Jameson's about to blow a fuse and it usually lasts for about a good hour before he calms down." She warned.

"Or at least as calm as he can get, right?" I joked.

She laughed and I nodded my thanks to her. I opened the door cautiously and stepped inside. A tall, husky dark skinned man was arguing with Jameson about Spider-Man.

"You can't put that as the headline, Jonah! He's not a bad guy!" the other man said.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please. I'm the chief editor and I can say what I want! Now get outta here Robbie!" Jameson screamed.

Robbie threw his hands up in the air and shook his head in disapproval. "It's wrong and you know it Jonah." He said. Well at least I have another person on my side.

"What's-your-face, get in here now!" he said to me.

"It's Peter, sir. Peter Parker." I said.

"You could be Humpty Dumpty for all I care, just get in here!" He yelled at me.

I walked in slowly and sat down. I placed down the photos from last night on his table and he looked at them. I was worried as to what he was going to offer. I really needed this money for Aunt May and I'm not sure as to what he thought these were worth.

"I'll pay you sixty bucks for them." He said simply and laid them down on his desk.

My eyes widened in surprise. I got extremely excited; this seemed almost too good to believe. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"I didn't stutter did I? Just take your money and get out of here, Peeker!" Jameson shouted.

I was so excited I didn't even care he got my name wrong. I collected the money and happily walked out.

Betty saw me smiling and asked me, "You look happy." She said.

"I'm as happy as I can be." I said with a smile. So far everything has been going right for me today.

I was so excited I didn't even care about Kraven anymore. I changed into my suit in the broom closet I found in the hall and made my way out onto the roof. I leaped from the rooftop and started to swing. I let out a big "WOO" and swung to home.

I changed back in an alley and walked the rest of the way home. I looked around the neighborhood. Everything seemed to be so brighter now. This is the exact same way I felt when Gwen agreed to go out with me. I walked inside and found Aunt May cooking something in the pot. I smiled at her as she turned around to look at me. I pulled out the sixty dollars and showed it to her. She came over to me and did something I fully didn't expect. She took my hand and folded it over the money.

"Go have fun." She said. I hugged her tightly. This woman does so much for me. I was proud to have her in my life and even prouder to have her as an Aunt.

I hurried up stairs and pulled my phone out of pocket. I dialed Gwen's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she said on the other end.

I was smiling so much I almost forgot to say anything until I remembered what I was doing. "Miss Gwen Stacy. How would you like to go on a date with Mister Peter Parker?"


End file.
